A Love that can Never be Torn apart
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are in love. Uther die of sadness and hunger of what Morgana did. Now Arthur is King. Merlin if fed up with Arthur insulting and saying that Merlin will never be his friend. Merlin ran away and found a house and Morgana lives there. Arthur finds him and tries to stop their love. Can they Survive it? Evil Merlin and Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything.

* * *

Merlin was walking down the hallway thinking about a certain dark hair beauty. Morgana Pendragon the King's ward and daughter Merlin was shock at what she had told him. Morgana came to Merlin last night telling Merlin what she had heard when she was sleeping. Merlin had been a good friend and let his friend cry on his shoulder. When she had fell asleep Merlin pick her up and placed her on the other bed in the main room. He covered her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. Merlin didn't know why he did that. He knew it would be hard to enchant him because he too was magic. But he couldn't help it but he knew that he was falling in love with the King's Ward. He knew that he couldn't but he decided to keep it to himself. He made his way to Arthur's chamber and enters it. He saw the prince eating his breakfast.

"Merlin, there you are come sit down and eat with me, I have to ask you something," Arthur said to his manservant who was like a brother to him.

"Is this a trick or something," Merlin said as he made his way to the table.

"No, it's not a trick, Merlin cant I ask my friend to sit down and eat breakfast with me," Arthur asked. Merlin nodded and sat down and ate a piece of bread. "So Merlin, what have you been up to,"

"Nothing much just cleaning you clothes and everything else that you dirty up," Merlin said to his friend.

"Do you know where Morgana is," Arthur asked. "My father is still depress after she began Queen and left,"

"I don't know," Merlin lied. The truth was that Morgana had came in last night and told him that she was leaving and wanted him to come with her. But Merlin didn't want to. Arthur nodded.

"My father is dying from hunger and he gave up the crown to me, I don't know what to do Merlin," Arthur said. "I know that I can marry Gwen now, and I know that I was born of magic, do I return magic to Camelot,"

"If that is what you want to do than do it," Merlin said to the Prince. Arthur saw Merlin the other day using Magic. Arthur wanted Merlin to feel safe here in Camelot.

"I know you have magic Merlin, I saw you the other day using it, I want to know why you never told me," Arthur said looking hurt.

"You would have told you father," Merlin said to the soon to be King.

"You wouldn't know what I would have done," Arthur said. "I'm just mad because you couldn't trust me enough with this,"

"Sorry," Merlin said to Arthur.

"Its fine," Arthur said to his best friend. "But next time tell me,"

The two friends finish eating and went to the throne room. Arthur had to be there and wait till Uther come. When he did he didn't look good. He was skinny and weak. He had a cane and was being help across the throne room.

"I summon everyone here because I decided that I'm going to step down being King and that my son is to take the throne today," Uther said. "What Morgana did, I couldn't help but blame myself, and I know that Arthur will do great as King,"

Arthur went through the Ceremony and was now King of Camelot. Uther left the chambers and that's when Arthur went into action.

"As King I announce that Magic is allowed into Camelot and Merlin is Court advisor and Head sorcerer," Arthur said to everyone. "He will go and tell the druids that they don't have to hide in fear anymore, and my second thing is that I want to know it Gwen would do the honor and be my wife,"

"Yes, Arthur I would love too," Gwen said. Then the two people who were in love kissed and heard everyone clapped around them. Little did they know that when Uther lay back down on his bed he toke his final breathe.

Arthur and his knights went on a journey. They were going to visit the 5 kingdoms and tell them that Arthur was King. While they were resting Arthur went over to Merlin.

"So Merlin, have you found any druids," Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I told one group and they told me that they will tell the others," Merlin said.

"I found a camp when I was walking to get fire wood I want to go and tell them, come with me," Arthur said. Merlin nodded and the two friends went to go to the camp. Once they did, Arthur saw everyone looking at him and whispering to each other.

"Emrys, it's an honor to meet you," The leader of the druid camp said bowing to Merlin. Arthur looked at Merlin and the young warlock smile and shrugged.

"We came here to tell you that King Arthur here said that Magic users are allowed to do magic and won't be killed," Merlin said to the druids.

"Thank for Emrys for changing his mind," The leader said bowing to Merlin again.

"What is with the bowing to Merlin," Arthur asked.

"Emrys will be our King in the near future," The leader said to Arthur.

"Merlin will be your king," Arthur said shock at what he heard. The druid leader nodded his head. "Well we just wanted to tell you that you can use magic around Camelot without being killed on the spot,"

Arthur and everyone made their to King Cendred kingdom. Arthur and Merlin were arguing about something.

"Merlin, I will not forgive Morgana for what she did," Arthur hissed.

"She was scare and lost, as my friend can you at least think about it," Merlin snapped back.

"We aren't friends Merlin, you are just a Court Advisor and nothing else, you are someone who I need someone else's opinion from, now shut up and this conversation is over," Arthur said. Merlin stopped his horse and just stares at Arthur. He was shock at Arthur had just said. "Merlin,"

Merlin just turned his horse around and the horse ran with his rider on his back and into the woods. Merlin slowed the horse down. Merlin got off his horse and left the horse there. He walked through the woods. He was fed up with Arthur and if Arthur didn't want to be his friend then so be it. He wouldn't go back to Camelot then. He will just go and live by himself. Where no one will find him and he knew where to live.

"MERLIN," He heard Arthur yelled. Merlin quickly hid behind two big trees. He saw Arthur appear looking around. "Merlin, where are you,"

The young warlock back up and ran as fast as he could but made sure he didn't make a sound. He saw a house he went over to it and knock on the door. He saw Morgana opening the door and smirk at him.

"Merlin what a pleasant surprise," Morgana said smirking at the man who loved.

"Can I hide here, Arthur pissed me off and I had enough of it," Merlin said. Morgana nodded and let Merlin in. "Thanks,"

Morgana shut the door and looked back at Merlin.

"What did Arthur do this time," Morgana asked the young warlock.

"Well he return Magic back to Camelot and made me head warlock and court advisor and then we went to the kingdoms and tell them of the new king when Arthur got piss because I wanted him to forgive you and he wouldn't have of it and then I said I thought we were friends and he said were weren't and I would be nothing besides a court advisor and I had enough and ran away from him and came here," Merlin said to the lady Morgana. He didn't know why he told Morgana that. She was evil and nothing could change her he knew that now.

"You have magic, why didn't you tell me," Morgana said to Merlin. She was hurt that her friend didn't tell her about his magic. "Did someone told you not too,"

"Yeah, I couldn't tell you and you did know how much I wanted to tell you," Merlin said. He looked at the fire. "Do you need more wood?"

"Yeah, let's go," Morgana said to the young warlock. The two friends left hut and went into the woods. Morgana looked at Merlin and blushed and looks away. "Merlin, did you ever had a crush on me,"

"I did and still do," Merlin said smiling at the young women. Morgana smile at him. Merlin went up to Morgana and brushes his fingers against her check. She shudders at his touch. "I loved you ever since I saw you, My Lady,"

Morgana pulled Merlin into a kissed and felt him kiss back. Merlin toke control and pin the young sorceress against a tree. Morgana moved her hands underneath Merlin's shirt. Merlin groan and kiss Morgana's neck and her chest and back to her lips.

"MERLIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," Arthur yelled. He saw his Court Advisor shirtless and cupping his sister breast. "Are you trying to deflower my sister,"

* * *

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything.

* * *

Merlin was in his new chambers. Arthur dragged Merlin back to Camelot and told Morgana to stay away or he will kill her. Merlin didn't talk to Arthur on the way back to Camelot. When they arrive Arthur tried to apology but Merlin told Arthur to leave him the hell alone. He heard a knock on his chamber's door and went to answer it.

"Merlin," Gwen said. Merlin nodded and let his queen come in. "What happen between you and Arthur,"

"I was trying to get him to forgive Morgana, but he wouldn't and I said if we are friend then he will forgive her," Merlin said to The Queen. "Then he told me that I was never or will be his friend and I was just court advisor and when he wanted my opinion he will ask for it, then I ran away and found a hut and Morgana was there, I ask if she will let me in and she nodded, I told her what happen and she listen for once.

"And the fire place was low on wood and we both went out and get someone, Morgana asked if I ever loved her and I told her I do and still do, then we kissed and thing got heated up and the next thing I knew was I was shirtless and I was starting to undo Morgana's dress when Arthur appear and dragged me back here and told Morgana to stay away or he will kill her, Gwen I had enough of Arthur I'm done with this destiny crap," Merlin finish the story Arthur came into the room.

"Merlin, what the hell were you thinking, Morgana is evil she cannot be trusted and you go and about to deflower her," Arthur yelled. "You will stay away from her,"

"You cannot tell me what to do Arthur, because I'm done with all you insulting and not being my friend I thought you were," Merlin yelled back. "I love Morgana; I will find a way to be with her,"

And with that Merlin walked out of the chambers and went to the kitchen to get some food.

"Look at what you done now Arthur," Gwen said to her soon to be husband. "If you didn't blew up at Merlin and asked why he wanted you to forgive Morgana, he wouldn't have run off and join her,"

"He wouldn't though he loves Camelot," Arthur said.

"Arthur, if it comes to chose someone he really loves, or Camelot he will chose the one he really loves," Gwen sad to Arthur. "You should pray that Merlin will forgive you if he doesn't then you have a new enemy,"

Arthur watches as his soon to be Queen left the chambers. Arthur dropped his head in shame. He knew he should have said that to Merlin. But he wasn't going to let Merlin become evil. He went to every guard and told them not to let Merlin leave the grounds. The guards nodded and watch out for Merlin. Little did they know that Merlin was sneaking out of his window and ran towards the woods. The young Warlock looked back and smile. He left a note explain why he is leaving and everything else. He just can't stay where he doesn't belong. He had all of his belongings with him and he made his way towards the hut. He made it and walked inside of the house.

"Morgana, I'm back are you here," Merlin shouted as he closed the door.

"Merlin, I thought you weren't coming back," Morgana said running up to him and hugged him.

"I had to make it look like I was going to stay, but I got a lot of food that will last us a few months," Merlin said to his love. "But we are going to have to move from here though,"

Morgana nodded and knew what he meant Arthur will send guards out for Merlin.

"We can go to my castle I found a while back," Morgana said. Merlin nodded and the two couple used magic and packs everything up. Morgana closed her bag up and looked at Merlin. "It's a two weeks travel Merlin or I just can magic us over there, there will be people there waiting for me to come back again,"

'Let's do that Morgana," Merlin said. The young woman nodded and grabbed Merlin's hand and said a quick spell and they disappear.

"I DON'T CARE I WANT HIM FOUND AND I WANT HIM TO BE FOUND NOW," Arthur yelled. He went back to apology to Merlin but only to find the room empty and a note say that he had enough of Arthur and quit from being Court Advisor. Gwen of course blames Arthur for her friend leaving. And he didn't blame Gwen. Arthur knew that he sent Merlin away and he had to go to Morgana. He feared that Merlin will help Morgana take over Camelot. But he knew Merlin will do the right thing and come back to Camelot. But Arthur wanted Merlin found and brought back though. "Gwen I'm going out to help find Merlin,"

"He might not come back willingly Arthur," Gwen said to her husband. "He is still mad at you from keeping him away from Morgana, you knew he loves her and you choose to keep them apart,"

"But Morgana is evil," Arthur protested.

"That right there is why Merlin left, you make judgments like that," Gwen pointed at her husband. "You better make sure he forgives you Arthur, or you can expect a new enemy,"

Arthur nodded and got on his horse and ride out with his knights for the search to find Merlin. They stop at a house they saw and looked inside.

"They were here and they pack up everything, they probably haven't gone too far," Arthur said to everyone. The Knights nodded and spread their search. When they couldn't find anything they stop for the night and rest.

"Arthur we can't find them anywhere," Lancelot said to his King. Arthur nodded and went to his tent. Arthur had really made a mess with things. He made his friend run away all because he had gone too far. He was going to make sure he set things right with Merlin. First thing was going to make sure Morgana was forgiven. "Arthur are you alright,"

"NO, I'M NOT MY BROTHER IS OFF TO GOD ONLY KNOWS WHERE ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T GIVE THE WOMEN HE LOVES," Arthur yelled. Lancelot back up and trying to calm down the young King. "Lancelot leave I'm not in the mood to be cheering up,"

The knight bow and left the tent. The young King fell back onto the bed. He hoped he found Merlin soon rather than later.

Morgana and Merlin appear in the throne room. The people who were eating jumped in surprise.

"Sister, it's nice to see you again," Morgause said standing up hugging Morgana. Morgause turned and glare at Merlin. "What is he doing here?"

"He had enough of Arthur insulting him and not admitting that they were friends so Merlin came with me," Morgana said to her half-sister. Morgause nodded and motion for them to sit down and eat.

"Where will I be sleeping," Merlin whispered into Morgana's ear. This sent shivers down her spine.

"My room of course," Morgana stated and take a bite of chicken and smirk at Merlin who was blushing so much he had to cover his face. "Sister, how is everything doing here?"

"Good, we are planning an attack on Camelot in three weeks," Morgause answered her sister. "You and Merlin need to stay here because Arthur will know it's you if you two are there,"

Morgana nodded and understanding what her sister meant. If Arthur sees any of them he will not attack on them but he will take Merlin away from her again. And she didn't want that to happen. She couldn't even think about being without Merlin for a second. Once they were done with dinner Morgana got up and pulled Merlin with her and showed him around the castle.

"Over there is going to be our room, and that room right there leads to the kitchens," Morgana said pointing everywhere.

"This is a big castle Morgana, bigger than Camelot," Merlin said. "So who runs this big place?"

"I do, Merlin I was the one who found it and brought people here and more came," Morgana answered the love of her life. "And you are my King, Morgause is telling the people right now of their new king,"

"Morgana, I don't know if I think that is the right thing to do, I'm a servant you're a noble so you have a right to become Queen," Merlin said to Morgana.

"Merlin, you aren't just a lowly servant, you are a servant that stole my heart and I had many suitors over time when you were at Camelot but I told them that I gave my heart to someone and it was there's to give away," Morgana said to Merlin.

Merlin smile and pulled Morgana towards their chambers. Once they enter the chambers Morgana pulled her King towards the bed. Merlin gave her a look.

"Oh we aren't going to be doing anything tonight," Merlin told her. Morgana pouted and gave Merlin her best puppy dog look. "Look Morgana even though Arthur hates you, he will still kill me if he found out I deflower his sister,"

Morgana giggle and went to change into her bed clothes. Merlin saw some men clothes that Merlin assumes Morgana asked to be sent to her room. He changes into his bed clothes and went to the bed. He saw Morgana walked from the changing curtain and walked over to the bed. Merlin moved over and pulled Morgana into the bed and she rested her head on Merlin's chest and stayed like that for a minutes.

"I love you Morgana Pendragon and I will always love you," Merlin said to the black hair beauty who was lying next to him.

"And I you," Morgana answered. Merlin grinned and planted a soft but gentle kiss on Morgana lips. And they both went to sleep.

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, guys here is the third chapter **

**so i was watching Merlin videos and saw this one that i think that might go well with this story. This video is a good one and i want you guys to check it out. **

**here it is: **

******Dark Merlin and Morgana ~ we will take Camelot by carlababesxox**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Arthur sent out search parties but gave up yesterday. He knew that if Merlin wanted to be found he would have shown. Arthur was a mess over the three weeks. He would stay in his room hours on in and his wife Gwen made him go out and get some fresh air. And Arthur would do that but once he had a few hours outside he would back outside and sulk. Gwen was getting pissed off at her husband.

"Arthur honey I'm only going to say this because I love you," Gwen said to her husband. "GET THE HELL OFF YOUR ASS AND BE A KING FOR ONCE AND HOPE MERLIN COMES BACK, JUST DON'T SIT THERE AND FEEL GULITY ABOUT YOURSELF, NOW GET DRESS AND BE AT THE THORNE ROOM IN 10 MINUTES IF YOU AREN'T THERE I WILL COME BACK AND DRAG YOU DAMN ASS TO THERE AM I UNDERSTOOD,"

"Yes, my Queen, be there in 3 minutes," Arthur said quickly and tripped over some blankets and began getting dress. Gwen smile and left her room. 5 minutes later Arthur came into the throne room and sat down at the front next to his Queen.

"We had heard that someone toke over Cendred Kingdom, he was killed and the people Crown a new King and Queen," Sir Leon said to the King.

"And," Arthur said.

"And that they are King Merlin and Queen Morgana," Lancelot said.

"WHAT," Arthur and Gwen yelled.

"Merlin King, why does Morgana name Merlin king she doesn't even like him," Arthur said.

"Actually sire, the people of the Kingdom sees the King and Queen walking around and they see that they are totally in love," Gawain said. "And they planned on getting married in two years,"

"Ok, but he better not do anything to my sister before that or I will have to kill him," Arthur said to everyone. They all look at him. "What she is still my sister no matter how evil she is?"

Meanwhile Mordred was walking towards the castle Morgana was staying at. He didn't believe it for one second that Merlin was king over the kingdom Morgana toke over. He thought it was a crazy idea. He knew Morgana loved him and him only. He will just have to see what she really meant.

"Morgana is it true that Merlin is king," Mordred said as he enters the throne room to see Morgana and Merlin sitting on the chairs in the throne room. "How could you Morgana I thought we had something special I thought you loved him,"

"Mordred I'm 23 and you are 12 nothing could happen anyway, I always felt like you were my son," Morgana said to Mordred. "Merlin is the only one I will ever love,"

"Then so be it if I can have you then one can," Mordred said to Morgana he brought his hands and point it to Merlin. "Ástýrfan,"

Merlin quickly rebound the spell and Mordred fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Morgana I didn't know what to do I just acted and rebounded the spell," Merlin said as a servant went to check Mordred to see if he is dead.

'He is dead my lady," The servant said bowing to Morgana and Merlin.

"Merlin, I don't blame you, you defended yourself and Mordred was trying to kill you, you did what was right," Morgana said hugging her husband. "Wouldn't know what I would do if I had lost you,"

"And me too," Merlin said wrapping his arms around Morgana. They both stay like that for a couple minutes.

"We should at least give him a proper burial," Morgana said. "Put him on a boat we are going to Avalon,"

The servants nodded and did as they were told. Two hours later the two couple was at Avalon Lake. Morgana laid Mordred on the boat and her eyes flash gold and flowers appear on the boat. She pushes it and it started to move across the lake. Merlin eyes flashed gold and Mordred was set on fire. Merlin thought to himself that the person destined to kill Arthur is now gone. He needed to talk to Kilgharrah and see what lays ahead for them.

"Morgana, I need to talk to a dragon, since I kill Mordred the future must have change," Merlin said looking at his lover. Morgana looked at him.

"So Aithusa isn't the only dragon out there," Morgana said.

"Yeah, I hatch Aithusa so I'm her dragon lord, but I'm also Kilgharrah Dragon lord too," Merlin said again to Morgana. "So we can go back to the castle and I can call him,"

Morgana nodded and she toke Merlin's hand and disappear. They appear in front of the castle.

"Ok, Merlin calls him." Morgana said wanting to know how this is going to work.

"O drakon, e male ftengometta tesol 'hup' anakes," Merlin screamed up at the sky.

"Merlin, are you sure that will work because I see no dragon," Morgana said. But she heard a roar in the sky and looked up.

"MERLIN," Kilgharrah yelled and landed in the field growling at Merlin.

"Leave her alone, I need to know what has change since Mordred was killed," Merlin said.

"Well, Arthur will not be killed and the future battle won't take place anymore, but I see that Morgana will once take the throne again in Camelot and she makes you king,"

Merlin grins and looked at Morgana.

"Yeah about that, I had it with Arthur insulting me and putting me down a lot so I left him and plus no more threat and magic is return to Camelot so my destiny is done with," Merlin said.

"That is true young warlock your destiny is fulfilled," Kilgharrah said. "But you two cannot take over Camelot for it will destroy the king deeply like it did Uther, Arthur cares about you both very much all he wants is you two to be good and come home,"

"NO HE DOESN'T HE HATES ME AND THNKS I ENCHANTED MERLIN, AND I DIDN'T I COULDN'T ENCHANT SOMEONE I LOVE, BUT ARTHUR PENDRAGON THINKS I HAVE AND I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO CAMELOT UNLESS, I'M QUEEN AND MERLIN IS BY MY SIDE AS KING," Morgana yelled at the dragon.

"Merlin think about what you are doing here, Think about going back to Camelot," Kilgharrah said and with that he flies off and disappears into the sky.

"Merlin I don't want to go back to Camelot because if we do Arthur will kill me on sight," Morgana said looking at Merlin. She was on the verge of tears when Merlin pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's alright we don't have to go back to Camelot, until Morgause tells us too," Merlin said to his wife. Morgana smiled and the two lovers made their way towards the dining hall. They enter and saw Morgause eating. The blonde girl looked up and smile at the two couples who enter the room.

"Well at least the two love birds have returned," Morgause said laughing. Merlin glares at her and sat down at the table and began eating. Morgana walked over to Merlin and sat on his lap and curled up against him. Merlin smile and patted her back. Morgause toke this time and left the dining hall and told the guards that no one is allowed to enter.

"Morgana my love you alright," Merlin asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking what the dragon said, about Arthur," Morgana said into Merlin's chest.

"Don't worry Morgana, nothing will happen to you, I won't let it," Merlin said to this wife as he kissed her nose.

* * *

ok everyone this story is going to take some time, because i'm writing a Merthur one go check that one out please.

Ok the spell Mordred use i use a old english translator.

Ástýrfan- kill destroyed

and Merlin put a shield up which rebounded and kill Mordred for good and he is never coming back. Merlin knew what would happen when he put a shield up and he kinda did want to kill Mordred so that Arthur wouldnt die and the final battle will not happen. I going to wrtie 13 chapters and i will be done with the whole story so i got 10 chapters left


	4. Chapter 4

ok everyone i grounded from my computer and i wont get it back as long as i live with my dad and stepmom so this story is on hold for a while im sorry guys but dont worry once i leave my house i will get back to these stories and fisnish them for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur Pendragon gave up on looking for Merlin. He knew it will be useless. The young King knows that if Merlin wanted to be found he would let them find him. Arthur hated himself for what he did to Merlin. If he just did what Merlin had asked then Merlin wouldn't have join forces with Morgana and Merlin wouldn't be against him. Arthur was jerk out of his daydreaming by his wife.

"I'm sorry what," Arthur asked.

"We are planning on attacking Morgana and Merlin's castle and force Merlin to come with us kicking and screaming," Leon said to his King.

"NO, we can't they both have magic, and together they are dangerous, if you get on their bad side, I'm trying to get them back, and if I just attack they will surely have reason to hate me," Arthur said to everyone.

"But Sire, what if they never come back to good," Leon the knight asked.

"Then, we will have to cross that bridge when we get there," Arthur said. He knew that if he even tried to kill Morgana Merlin would be evil and never come back. "We just need to stay and pray that Merlin will come back and learn that Morgana isn't right for him,"

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing from her husband.

"You don't get it do you Arthur Pendragon," Gwen snapped.

"What do I don't get, Merlin is in love with the wrong person and need to be told," Arthur said back knowing that if he snapped at his queen he would be sleeping somewhere else.

"They are bound together by magic, they can't be apart no matter what happens to them, so if you kill Morgana, Merlin will soon follow," Gwen said. "Merlin told me that before he ran away,"

Arthur stares at his wife in shock. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"And if you kill the Queen and King of Magic you will start a war to fight sire, because the druids will come and take revenge," Gaius said to Arthur,

"Then there is nothing we can do then," Arthur said. Gaius nodded again and Arthur curse under his breath.

Morgana was in her bedroom when Merlin came walking in. Merlin wanted to see Aithusa and Morgana said sure and said that the Dragon is in the joining chambers next to her room.

"Aithusa," Morgana said to her dragon that came walking in. When the white Dragon saw Merlin she ran up to Merlin and knocks him down and nudges her head against him. Merlin laughed and patted the dragon on the nose.

"Hello, Girl," Merlin said

"Hello Merlin," Aithusa said to the young warlock. "Oh may I can talk now, this is the most important thing that a dragon can do oh yay soon I will be able to pass on spells to the Dragon Lord."

Merlin smile and began acting like a little kid again talking and rough housing with a dragon. Morgana just sat down and watch as Merlin and Aithusa acted like long lost siblings. Once the day ended Merlin got up and kiss Aithusa on the head and went to over to Morgana who fell asleep at the table. Merlin picks her up and made their way to the bed and lay her down. Merlin climbs in beside her and covers them up. Morgana felt warmth and snuggle into Merlin. Merlin put his arms around the woman he loves and fell asleep.

Lancelot and three knights made their way to Morgana and Merlin kingdom today is supposedly to be their wedding day and the knights really want to see if it is real or something else. They aren't wearing their Camelot robes because they know that they will be turned away. They got there and saw everyone in a hurry pushing people out of the way. Some carrying flowers to the throne room and placing food on tables. Gwaine looked around and saw Merlin standing in the front of the room. It looked like he was talking to the man. Music started up and Morgana came walking into the throne room. The wedding toke two whole hours. From They both doing regular weddings that Peasants do and then Morgana Crown Merlin King. Lancelot looked at Morgana and saw that she was staring at Merlin with so much love that he thought she was returning back to her normal self. But he knew that Merlin will never leave Morgana now.

* * *

Review please


End file.
